Not a Living Soul
by Raquel or Kia- Schizo Problems
Summary: A sort-of all over the place story. Leo has anorexia, Jason saves him, tragedy happens. Onesided Leo/Jason, has swearing.


Disclaimer- I didn't make PJO.

Raquel- If I had, I wouldn't have written all of those CLIFFHANGERS! Grrrrr...

Kia- Please, as always, enjoy and review~!

Jason Grace wasn't an idiot.

Yes, he was a strong, tough, fighting-oriented guy, but that didn't mean he was a musclehead.

And a certain Latino mechanic did not seem to realize that.

Yes, Jason had noticed all the working into the night, the skipping of meals, the unnecessary training.

Every day.

Every fucking _day_.

Leo never ate. Jason had never seen him eat. But of course, the blonde had never thought about it, because he was too busy with Piper.

But now, while they were sparring, he could see it.

Jason could count every rib through Leo's sweat-soaked shirt. He could see the exhaustion and depression in his eyes. Leo's bones creaked with the effort of staying up and holding a hammer.

"Quick break, okay, man?" Jason asked. He just didn't have the heart to keep going. Leo looked like he would collapse.

Leo nodded and headed toward the Bunker.

Without him noticing, Jason followed.

He wanted to see what exactly it was he did in there. Surely he didn't work on the ship; it was almost completely finished.

Leo placed his hand on the boulder, summoned fire, and entered. Jason carefully followed, trying to stay out of sight.

The son of Hephaestus sat down on a workbench and cried.

It wasn't exactly crying- there were no tears, and the sobbing was closer to quick gasps, like Leo didn't have enough air.

"Why," he said, his voice raspy and full of pain. Leo grabbed a bronze mirror and looked at himself with an expression of hatred.

"Why," he repeated, "am I so _hideous_?" He grabbed at his nonexistant stomach, as though to rip off the fat he was convinced was there.

He gasped more. Jason wanted to cry himself.

"I can't even be good enough," Leo continued to himself, "Not even good enough for Jason to _look _at. I know he hates me. I would too. Such an ugly, disgusting, _fat _person."

He punched the bronze mirror. It remained intact, but Jason could hear Leo's knuckles crack. He clutched his hand, apparently too absorbed in self-hatred to cry out.

Tears were now becoming visible. Leo choked, "I'm sorry, Jason. I'm sorry I'm so fucking hideous. But I'll get better. You wait, I'll get skinny enough, and then maybe you'll stop caring about _Piper-_"

Leo stopped and screamed with rage. "NO! I don't- No..._no_..." He looked like his soul was tearing itself apart. He fell off the bench and crumpled to the floor, apparently overwhelmed by confusion and pain and lack of sleep.

Jason unfroze. He ran to his friend's side. Leo's breathing was shallow.

Why? Why hadn't Jason done something? It was his fault, dammit!

"Leo, don't die," he said, trying to force air into his lungs. Food. Sleep. How could he give Leo these things?

"Don't die, don't die, don't die," he repeated, scanning the bunker for _anything. _His eyes rested on a water bottle. It wasn't exactly food, but it would have to do.

He tipped the bottle into Leo's throat, but it didn't have any effect.

"Leo..." he sobbed, "Don't die...please...I need you..."

He attempted mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It didn't seem to help Leo's breathing, but Jason didn't care.

He lay down next to Leo, thinking if there was some deal he could make with the gods. Apollo, god of healing, maybe?

_Apollo,_ he thought (pleaded), _Give Leo my health. Exchange our condition_.

Up on Olympus, Apollo watched, amused. Well, this was interesting. He'd only been asked that once from Romeo, son of Aphrodite, and that had ended fun.

"Why not?" He asked to himself.

Leo sat up, dazed, but for the first time, well rested and healthy. He'd forgotten what it was like _not _to be hungry, and the feeling was alien.

"What-" He started, then looked over and saw Jason.

He was skinny, his eyes looked glazed, and tear tracks were drying on his face.

For a second, there was no emotion in Leo's eyes. Then, calmly, without a word uttered or an expression shown, he summoned fire.

The Hephaestus cabin was horrified to see Bunker Nine go up in flames. There was no chance of anything surviving, and after an inspection, it was confirmed.

Not a single living soul could survive that fire.

* * *

Before you say anything, I made Leo able to burn up. It worked in my story. How very sad...

Raquel- Review, you snot-muzzled wart weasels! We haven't gotten any reviews in weeks!

Kia- What Rikki means to say is, your input would be very appreciated!

Schizo- Uhhh...I hope you liked the story! Bye!


End file.
